


Found

by sabinelagrande



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Content Notes Inside, Dark, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many reasons Erik isn't supposed to be here.</p><p>Content notes are spoilers, so they are listed in the endnotes of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

It's that time of night; the house is beginning to settle in, starting to prepare to shut down and sleep. Erik isn't even really supposed to be here, not yet; he's supposed to be across town, meeting with a prospective team member who just so happens to be right nearby, an appointment Charles wheedled his way out of. The prospective was a no-show, though, as Erik rather suspected, so he's back early, and he's looking for Charles.

He's looking for Charles for the usual reasons that one might be looking for one's- Erik doesn't have a word for it, lover will do until he finds a better one- in the late evening, but Charles isn't in his room. That's not very strange, but the plot thickens when Charles isn't in his study, either.

Erik is just starting to learn, however, how to use Charles's gifts for his own ends. It's only one way; he can't talk to Charles or show him how he's feeling or do anything other than accept, but he's begun to understand how he can use Charles's power as a kind of sonar. He's starting to know how to find Charles based on how strongly he can feel Charles's presence in his mind, how much Charles is putting out into the atmosphere, so to speak.

He follows it down into the corridors on the west side of the house, where most of the living quarters are; that makes it harder, having to work across floors like that, but he can scratch off most of the rooms- Armando, Sean, Alex- especially because he can't hear Charles's voice anywhere around them.

He takes the stairs down, headed towards Raven's room, and the feeling of Charles's mind is getting stronger, which makes sense. It wouldn't be odd at all to find Charles in his sister's room, for whatever reason.

He puts his ear up to the door, just to see if Charles is in fact in there, not spying exactly; then he hears Raven's voice, and everything starts to go to hell.

"Let me go," she says, and he can hear the sounds of a struggle; Charles is laughing, and Erik can't make sense of any of it. They're a bit too old to be roughhousing, which he can't really see them doing anyway.

"You know you can't stop me," he says, and his voice is thick, in a way that Erik has heard before. There's a sound like skin hitting skin, like someone being slapped, and Raven cries out. "Quiet, darling," Charles says soothingly, but there's a mocking edge in his tone. "Do you want to bring the whole mansion running? Do you really want them to see you like this?"

"Please," Raven says, and he can hear her crying; Charles is laughing again, hitting her again, and Erik has absolutely heard enough.

The door is locked, but he wrenches the metal, throwing the door open hard enough that it hits the wall on the other side. Charles looks up in alarm; he's on top of Raven, straddling her hips, holding her down by the wrists, his pants already hanging open, her skirt rucked up around her waist. Erik can see the massive bite mark on her shoulder, and there's blood everywhere, a knife lying on the pillow beside her head.

"Erik," he says, "this isn't what it-" but Erik doesn't even let him get through his lie before he pulls Charles roughly away from her, holding him by his neck and punching him in the face. Raven is shouting at him, something he's not listening to; he's getting ready to strike again, but Charles shuts his eyes, and just like that Erik can't move his arm.

"Please, Erik," Charles says. "Please let me explain."

"Shut up," he barks. He can feel it as Charles lets him go; he swings the door shut by the twisted metal of the lock, fusing it back together so that Charles can't get away. He turns to Raven, who's gotten up from the bed and is standing awkwardly beside it. In the commotion, she's gone blue, but her blood is still on the bedsheets; it makes Erik's stomach churn when he looks at it. "We can call the police," Erik tells her. He looks down at Charles, narrowing his eyes. "Or we can not."

"Erik, he wasn't attacking me," Raven says, her eyes pleading. "I wanted him to."

"That's what he made you think," he says.

"It's not like that," she protests

"How can you know?" he presses. "He could just as easily make you think it was your idea."

"If I'd stoop to that, why haven't I wiped it from your mind yet?" Charles points out.

"I told you to shut up," Erik snaps.

"Please listen to me," Raven says, her hands on his arm. "I like it, okay?"

Erik makes a disgusted noise, looking down at Charles. "And you, you just do this out of the goodness of your heart?"

Charles looks stricken, as distressed as Erik has ever seen him. "I need to, Erik," he says quietly, sounding humiliated. "I've always needed to."

"You _need_ to hurt someone?" he says, incredulous. "You _need_ to cause someone else pain? Tell me, Charles, how much do you need it? How much do you _need_ to fuck your own sister while you do it?"

"Erik, please don't," Raven says urgently.

Erik wrenches his arm out of her grasp. "Don't think for an instant that you've earned the right to ask anything of me," he says, and his expression is murderous. "And you've done all this, and you didn't feel any need to tell me."

Erik hates the way that Charles looks at him, the pity written on his face. "Erik, I couldn't ask you to understand," he says gently. "They tortured you."

His jaw clenches so hard that it hurts. "Don't you dare," he spits. "Don't you dare presume that you know what I can handle. Don't you fucking dare think you can make that choice for me."

The metal of the lock falls to pieces; they're calling after him as he storms out, but Erik isn't listening.

He's not going to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains, in no particular order: bloodplay, consent play, incest, kink-shaming, voyeurism, face slapping, violence, mentions of past torture, partner betrayal, sadism, and masochism. Whew. Also if you couldn't tell, it's pretty dark. :/
> 
> There is also [a tiny coda](http://sabinetzin.dreamwidth.org/377410.html?thread=713538#cmt713538) to this story, if you're interested in more.


End file.
